Imperial Games
by AndThenThereWasSilence
Summary: An Imperial Captain is threatening Leia, and there's not much that Han can do about it.
1. Game Rules

**Warning: mature content.**

Return of the Jedi...

_While attempting to destroy the shield generator on Endor, the rebels are surprised by storm-troopers and soldiers. The Imperial troops march them out of the base and command them to keep their hands on their heads. The rebels are surrounded, outnumbered, and desperate._

Only this time...

_The ewoks aren't coming to the rescue_.

* * *

The Captain in charge approached the rebels and began to inspect them. He amused himself by knocking off Aram's helmet, by poking the burn on Garet's shoulder. Garet winced, and the Captain smirked.

And then he saw Leia. She watched him with a blank expression, wary but ready to take a hit. He moved in front of her and stopped walking, and her chin lifted just slightly.

"My, my," he murmured, and suddenly pressed himself against her. His hands ran roughly down from her neck to her waist. Before he could get further than that she shoved him away.

The Captain went reeling back, and suddenly five more guns were pointed at Leia. Glaring, she held very still.

The Captain, who had regained his balance, began to laugh. He sidled back up to stand in front of her. "You're a gutsy little thing, aren't you?"

Then, without warning, he punched her in the stomach. She doubled over, but before she had time to pull in air he yanked her forward, stumbling, and latched his mouth over hers. Her attempt to inhale only sealed their lips together and she choked, flailing at him. He bit her lower lip and pulled it out towards him before he finally let her go, and she bent over, gasping. "You rebel scum," he sneered.

When the Captain struck, Han had jumped towards him, only to be jerked back by two storm-troopers. Still trying to charge at the Captain, he snarled, "Let her go or I swear I will - "

The Captain turned to look at him. "I'm sorry," he mocked, "is she yours?" Keeping his eyes on Han he turned back to Leia, who was just straightening up, and grabbed between her legs.

She fought him off almost instantly, but Han had already thrown himself forward with a shout, and the Captain was laughing again. "Oh, this is grand," he chuckled. "We are going to have so much fun while we wait for the transport to arrive."

"If you even think of touching - " Han began, but Leia interrupted. "Shut up!" she hissed, but her voice was more fond and sad than angry. "You're making it worse."

"Ah," said the Captain, "and intelligent, too." With a pointed glance at Han, the Captain reached forward and tucked a strand of hair that had fallen from Leia's braid behind her ear. His hand slid to the base of her next and settled there. "What is your name, little girl?"

She just looked at him.

He raised his eyebrows. "Stubborn, eh? An experiment then." Over his shoulder he called to Han, "Tell me, what is this girl's name? It will go better for her if you do." He waited a moment, and hearing no immediate reply, he said, "Bok? If you would, please."

The man named Bok approached Leia and looked her up and down. Han began to struggle again, and the Captain gestured to some nearby storm-troopers. "Help her out, boys."

Four of them entered the circle and shoved Leia roughly to her knees, pushing her down into the dirt, pining her arms behind her back. She yelled out in protest, and two of them wound their hands into her mouth, keeping it open. She jerked against them, but there were too many.

When Bok stepped forward and started to undo his zipper, Han bellowed. "Leia! Her name is Leia!" he shouted. "_Her name is Leia!_"

The Captain held up his hand. The storm-troopers still held Leia, but Bok stopped, waiting. The Captain smiled. "Leia," he said, pleased. "The princess Leia, the rebel leader. What a lovely name you have."

He gestured, and Bok and the two storm-troopers holding Leia's mouth returned to their places in the circle.

The Captain squatted down to be at eye-level with Leia, who was still kneeling thanks to the efforts of the remaining storm-troopers. "Leia," he said calmly. She was watching him warily. "Do you care about this ragged little band?" He waved one hand to take in the rest of the rebel force. His other hand came up to cup her face, his thumb lightly stroking her lower lip, which was swollen from when he'd bitten her.

She turned her head away, and he leaned forward to nuzzle her ear. "Do you care about them?" he whispered.

"Yes," she ground out.

He leaned back to meet her eyes again. "Good."

With that he rocked back and stood, a gleam in his eye. Another gesture and the storm-troopers allowed Leia to get back to her feet, maintaining a loose grip. "Hands on your head," said the Captain. The storm-troopers let go but waited until Leia had slowly lifted her hands to her head before they too backed away. Leia waited. The Captain circled her, expression pleased. "We are going to play a little game," he said, coming to a stop facing her. "Here is how it goes." She met his gaze angrily but calmly. His smile widened.

"You are going to keep your hands on your head. The second you move your hands away from your head, my troops are going to start shooting your friends and they are going to keep shooting your friends until your hands return to their proper place. Do you understand?"

Leia turned pale. She nodded.

"Wonderful. Now you," he said, looking at Han, "are going to stand there, while Leia and I," and he drew out her name like he was savoring it, "are going to get to know each other."

Han opened his mouth angrily, but before he could say anything the Captain continued. "If you move so much as an inch from your current location, I will be forced to call another man into this circle to restrain you. And once that man has come near such a lovely creature as our Leia..." He shrugged. "There is no telling what he might do."

Then he leaned close to Han, who looked ready to explode, and patted his shoulder. "So I would advise you to stand very very still, and be thankful you get to watch."

Then he turned away, began to circle Leia again. This time he stopped behind her. Slowly, tauntingly, he wrapped his arms around her, one hand resting on her stomach and the other splayed boldly across her chest, daring her to repel him.

She closed her eyes and kept her hands firmly on her head. Han grunted but didn't move.

The Captain chuckled. "Very good," he said quietly. "Very good."


	2. Winners and Losers

This time the Captain's hands moved excruciatingly slowly, pressing and squeezing their way down Leia's body. Leia stared straight ahead, expression hard and angry but otherwise closed. Her eyes flickered to meet Han's for only a moment, and then away - neither of them would be able to maintain their self-control if they had to watch the other in pain.

"I am told you played whore to one Jabba the Hut on Tatooine," the Captain whispered against her ear as he pressed against her back. "Perhaps you would like to show me what you learned there."

Leia took a breath to steady herself before replying flatly, "By all means. I learned to use a barge gun."

His hands paused for a moment, then roughly resumed their exploration. Leia closed her eyes.

"Clever, indeed, princess," he murmured, "but take care that I do not tire of hearing that lovely voice of yours or I will have to find a way to gag you, and that - " one hand snaked back up to her neck and turned her head, forcing her to look at Bok, who watched her from the circle - "you would not enjoy."

He shoved down on her neck to make his point, and she stumbled to keep her balance without dropping her hands from her head.

While she righted herself, the Captain raised an eyebrow at Han. "I must say, you're doing extremely well for rebel filth. Perhaps the animals can be tamed." Returning his attention to Leia, he grabbed her chin and pulled her towards him. "After all, this one's coming along nicely."

Leia could tell that Han was about to lose it. She needed to bring this show to a close, before either one of them lost their temper and people got hurt.

"Listen," she said. She knew better than to try to make her voice sultry; the captain would surely see through that. So instead she went for challenging. "We all know you're a big tough guy. You want me? Do something about it."

Hand still gripping her chin, he leaned forward to scrutinize her, "Oh," he said in a dangerous voice, "if you're going to be so amenable - "

That was all the warning she got. His first punch had been nothing compared to what he hit her with now She fell to her knees and then folded to the ground, gasping. It took every bit of strength within her not to curl her arms around her stomach, but she managed. She lay crumpled and half paralyzed in the dirt, but her hands were locked against her head.

But Han couldn't do it. When she fell he jerked forward, though his guards instantly yanked him back. "Leia!"

Without looking at him, the Captain scanned the circle until his eyes lighted on a youngish soldier with dark hair and darker eyes. "Pierce. Join us." Then he leaned over Leia and said harshly, "Why princess, looks like your eagerness is paying off. You've got company."

Han mumbled, "No, no, no - "

The Captain snapped his head back up and scanned the circle again. "Gennon. You as well."

This time Han gritted his teeth and kept silent.

Leia could only peripherally see the two men approaching from her position on the ground. The diplomat in her was screaming at her to start talking her way out of this, but she could barely breathe, let alone speak.

The Captain leaned down and wrenched her foot out, tumbling her onto her back. She cried out, and the calm part of her rejoiced; she was capable of sound.

"Captain!" she called, but it came out as a croak. All three men stood over her now. One nudged her with heavy boot. "Captain!" she tried again, and this time the word was breathy but audible.

Mockingly obliging, the Captain squatted down next to her. He stroked her face, letting his hand continue on down to her chest as he said, "Yes, rebel whore?"

She allowed herself a few more breaths before she said in a voice not much more than a whisper, "You win. We lose, and you win. Claim your prize. Just keep it for yourself."

He raised an eyebrow, considering her. His free hand began to play with a loose strand of hair. "And why should I do that?"

"Because," she wheezed, "I'll do anything you want. I won't make it difficult. We'll go inside, let your troops focus on their jobs. Because right now -" she had to pause to take another breath - "they're very distracted."

He glanced up and around. All of the men were looking intently at Leia, ignoring their other prisoners. The rebels were shifting restlessly.

"Very observant," he replied, still playing with her hair. Then his other hand, still on her chest, squeezed brusquely and deliberately, and she gasped again in pain. Leaning very close to her face, he said, "Beg me."

Another breath, as much as to steady herself and keep herself from screaming as for air. She allowed herself one last glance at Han. Their eyes locked for an instant before she turned away, and refused to look at him. Instead, she set her sights on the task at hand.

_Leia_, her father once told her, _sometimes circumstances will be against you. It can't be helped. But if you rise to meet them, eventually you will rise above them. _He'd tousled her hair. _And then nothing will keep you down._

"Please," she murmured through cracked lips. Her middle was in agony and her arms were cramping from the awkward position as she formed the humiliating word. "I beg you."

Suddenly the Captain's glare was replaced with the old familiar smile. "Oh, princess," he said congenially, "all you had to do was ask."


End file.
